


Attention-Seeker

by BishPlease



Series: Indigo's Adventures with Frightful Demons [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #Indigo, I can't joke, Indigo is a terrible detective, Indigo is feisty, Indigo is on Twitter, Indigo is tired of demons, Indigo takes over the office, M/M, Ryan is nervous, True Crime, What else is there?, shyan, the fandom is still crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Ryan doesn't expect to take his cat to the office.Ryan's cat steals everyone's attention and is a very terrible detective.





	Attention-Seeker

Ryan hummed and walked to his desk, not really paying attention to things. He sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop, wanting to begin working on a script. Suddenly, a hand on his desk startled him and he looked up to see Brent. He raised an eyebrow and greeted (questioned)," Uh, hi?" Brent sat down in a chair next to him and asked," You have no idea, do you?"

  
Ryan propped his head up with a hand and asked," Okay, what is it?" Brent leaned back in his chair, saying," I think your last episode made the fans fucking implode. Each and every one of them. They won't stop talking about it. #Indigo on Twitter is trending. How the fuck did you not notice?" Ryan said," Uh...I haven't been on Twitter in a while." He turned to his computer, continuing to type and a groan of annoyance came from the man beside him. He exclaimed," Come on Ryan! Cheer up. Unsolved is going to boom if you bring Indigo to each shoot." Ryan spun around in his chair once more. He could see Shane approaching and said," I dunno, Brent. You're really not the one I should be talking to about this at the moment." Brent sighed and said," Whatever. But at least bring her to work, please? She looks fucking adorable." Ryan watched as Brent stood up and walked away, the idea gnawing on his thoughts.

  
Shane sat down in the chair Brent was just sitting in moments ago and asked," What was that all about?" Ryan answered," He told me the news that #Indigo on Twitter is trending and that all our fans have died from Indigo's adorableness. What else is there to say?" Shane chuckled and watched as Ryan twirled around in his chair back to his computer so he could work on a script. Shane asked," So, what now? Do we bring her with us or do we not?" He curiously looked at Ryan to see him focused on typing but at the same time, he thinking about Shane's question. He said," I don't know. I'm worried that if I bring her onto another shoot, she'll run off and I won't ever see her again." A frown made its way onto Ryan's face and Shane felt terrible for Ryan for worrying him.

  
Ryan continued," There is obviously another reason, too. I mean, I could give her some harness or leash or whatever so she doesn't run off but also it costs more when you take a pet with you on a plane to so many different places." Ryan hesitated, his typing stopping. He said," We can still involve her in the show if you want but instead of taking her with us, we could have her be in our office when we do the behind the desk episodes. Maybe we can even have her in True Crime." Shane watched as Ryan continued his typing and said," I think that's a good idea. I don't think anyone here really is allergic to cats so we should be fine...as long as everyone is okay with it though." He looked at Ryan, waiting for him to realize what he's implying.

  
The shorter man stopped typing and swiveled his chair in the direction of Shane. He squinted suspiciously at Shane and asked," Okay, so...?" Shane rolled his eyes, hating how oblivious Ryan was (secretly he loved it). He said," You should bring Indigo here for a day." Ryan's eyes shot open and he stuttered," H-Ha, ha, no. She'll like- Shane that is such a terrible idea that it isn't even funny." Shane asked," What do you mean?" Ryan groaned, rubbing his eyes as if this was the most tiring experience he has ever witnessed. He looked up at Shane and said," Shane, I know you're not stupid. We've both seen enough Vines and memes to realize what the fuck cats do in their free time." Shane mumbled in embarrassment," Oh."

  
"Yeah."

  
"You know- we could have everyone create little fences around their desks-"

  
"Shane, no."

  
"I think we should."

  
Ryan huffed, annoyance masking his expression. He said," Okay, whatever. I'll bring her next week."

* * *

 

You could say Ryan was nervous. Today, he and Shane would film a video behind the desk about a suicide case for True Crime. Apparently, it was supposed to be a special because it was the anniversary of that particular case and so it made sense that Ryan would bring Indigo, right? Still, even if they did have to film a video about that, they still had an hour in the office with all their other co-workers which means Indigo could cause trouble in there.

  
A glare was shot at Indigo and Ryan scooped up the ball of black fur. He cradled Indigo in his arms like a baby and Indigo meowed in protest, wiggling and trying to escape Ryan's wrath. Ryan said," If you cause _any_ trouble today, I swear to God I will hold you like this for the rest of the day." Indigo glared at him from where she was but eventually, she gave in. Ryan petted the cat and brought out a small kennel that was able to hold the small, feisty cat. He managed (somehow) to get Indigo inside the cage and immediately got a call from Shane, saying that he was in front of his apartment building in his car. _Thank God I don't have to walk down the streets dragging along a fucking cat kennel this morning,_ thought Ryan. He was really glad about that. He's been dragged in all sorts of things because of BuzzFeed but he could never carry a cat kennel down the streets of LA. Like, never.

  
Ryan carried the kennel, ignoring Indigo's quiet hisses. He walked down to the front of the building to see Shane's car parked in the parking lot. He could see him on his phone through the windshield and knocked on the window, startling the man. He heard the car unlock and he opened the passenger door and set the kennel in the small space where his feet would normally go. He shut the door and said," Indigo's probably going to be pissed." A hiss could be heard in the car and Shane chuckled. Ryan smiled and he put on his seatbelt, waiting for the car to start.

  
Why did he even agree to this?

  
Shane was sitting in his chair, clicking away on his computer and Ryan was busy watching Indigo. He could see that she was curious and checking everyone's desks and already getting friendly around everyone else. Ryan has never been more embarrassed in his life and he could still feel his embarrassed blush resting on his face. He turned around and tried to focus on his computer but the fact that his foot kept hitting the plastic kennel under his desk kept him unfocused.

  
Shane asked," What's wrong?" Ryan looked at Indigo who was batting at Eugene playfully and said," I feel like she's planning something." Shane snorted and asked," Her? Indigo?" Ryan asked," Who else?" Shane rolled his eyes and comforted," Nothing's going to happen, Ry. She's just a cat. She won't do anyone harm." Ryan hummed thoughtfully and said," I still feel like she's going to commit some evil plan behind my back." Shane rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

  
Indigo curiously wandered around the entire floor, never entering doors that were meant to stay closed and always (never) stayed in Ryan's sight. She was glad that she was meeting people other than Ryan and Shane. Eugene seemed like an interesting person to hang around. He seemed to be fascinated about her and absolutely loved her fur. Keith occasionally petted her but was more focused on his work and Brent kept filming her as if she was famous (which she really was). A woman in a nice formal outfit crossed her arms as if she was expecting trouble and her blonde hair was tied up into a very uncomfortable looking bun. Indigo has been trying to gain this human's friendship for a bit and has succeeded. She soon learned the human was apparently the boss around here. Indigo was impressed.

  
The floor was always busy. There was plenty of boxes, papers, and every other thing a cat would want. Indigo so far has made everyone fall in love with her and Brent has deleted almost all his apps on his phone just so he could record more videos of Indigo.

  
Ryan picked up Indigo and carried her to the room where they would record. Brent was a bit sad that he couldn't continue recording Indigo but Ryan and Shane think he has recorded enough. Ryan was pretty sure that Brent was going to edit those damn videos and upload them all into one video on YouTube or _something._

  
Ryan watched as Indigo sat on the desk, lying down and batting lightly at a globe that kept spinning every time her paw touched it. Shane looked like he was having the time of his life. Then, the video began and Ryan immediately was spouting off history after introducing themselves and how this was a special.

  
" In 1963 a string of suicides would take place in Edmond, Oklahoma-" As Ryan spoke and Shane listened, Indigo would jump off of the desk and explore the room causing some clatter but it didn't seem to bother Ryan and Shane.

  
" A man by Gary Woodman would be the first person to die in the Edmond Suicides. A woman found his body nearby a river and called the police-" Shane interrupted Ryan's speech.

  
"What if he just- I don't know, drank too much of the river?"

  
"Okay, wait, so you're saying that this guy decided to try to drink the _entire_ river?"

  
"I mean- yeah. I can imagine that. There could've been a heat wave and he might've been like- 'Man, I'm really thirsty' and bam! There's a river."

  
"I thought you were going to say his friends dared him to drink it."

  
"You know, maybe he doesn't have friends."

  
"Jesus Christ, Shane. Just let me finish this."

  
Ryan smiled and continued on with the suicides. Indigo jumped up onto the table and curled up on the corner of the table, falling asleep and looking like a literal blanket.

  
The recording ended soon enough and once that happened, Brent came in through the door, shoving a phone into Ryan's face. Ryan watched the video being played in front of his eyes and began laughing, passing the phone to Shane. He asked," How the f-fuck did you do that?" Brent said," Indigo fell and it was perfect. Eugene tricked her." Shane smiled and handed back Brent's phone. The video replayed in Ryan's head and Brent said," Oh, and I uploaded all those videos on YouTube. The fans loved it." The two watched as he left the room and Ryan said," I think I'm going to die." Shane patted his back and said," We all do, buddy." Ryan huffed and said," I can't believe I have to fucking stuff her back into that kennel. Do you want to help?" Shane was already gone before Ryan could speak those terrible words.


End file.
